


Temptation

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Pulp Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent gives Mia another ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiuxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/gifts).



> For Yuletide 2007.

"I never did thank you for dinner," Mia said. She looked out of place, standing in this dark, dingy room with a dead man.

Marcellus looked up at Vincent for a moment. "Take Mia home. Then I want you to stake out Butch's place."

"I'm on it," Vincent said. He and Mia walked out to the Malibu together in the dark. His poor Malibu. It didn't look too hot.

They got in and drove. Neither of them said anything, but it wasn't a bad silence. Kind of calm and comfortable.

"Walk me in?" Mia said.

Vincent walked Mia up to the house. They opened the door, and Mia turned off the alarm. Then she kissed Vincent on the cheek. "Thank you."

Oh, fuck. Vincent needed to go. He needed to go right fucking now. He had stuff he needed to do for Marcellus. Stuff that didn't involve kissing Marcellus' wife, let alone the shit he wanted to do that would get him fucking killed. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said, but his voice cracked a little. Shit.

"I know," Mia said, and then she hugged him. Fuck, she felt so fucking good, and she could probably feel his hard-on pressing into her leg but if she did she didn't say anything.

"I gotta go," Vincent said. "Stake out."

"I know," Mia said. There was something sad, regretful in her voice, and Vincent knew: she wanted him.

Fuck. He wanted to do anything Mia wanted, Marcellus be damned. It'd be worth whatever Marcellus did to him for it, and he imagined Marcellus would be fucking vicious.

Stake out.

Vincent turned and walked out to his car. When he got to Butch's place, he was so going to jerk off.


End file.
